


Positive…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Understanding, compassion - Freeform, positive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus is devastated, feeling scared and alone…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Positive…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 125  
Warnings: Drabble, Love, Understanding, Compassion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Gus is devastated, feeling scared and alone…

**Positive…**

One word and his life had changed. His world was spinning out of control, crashing down around him. How could this have happened? He’d always been so careful, he was the poster boy for safe sex. Yet, there it was in bold letters across his blood test results. Positive…

He knew it wasn’t the end of the world, he knew that both Ben and Hunter lived with it every day. But it didn’t stop the fear that was gripping his heart, and the disappointment he knew he’d see in his father’s eyes. 

After a week avoiding his friends and family, he finally told his father.

Brian simply pulled him into his chest holding him tight. “I love you. Don’t worry. We’ll get through this together.”

The End…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus is confused about his feelings for Cole…

Title: Positive…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: Drabble, Love, Understanding, Compassion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Story Summary: Gus is devastated, feeling scared and alone…

Chapter Summary: Gus is confused about his feelings for Cole…

**Positive…**

Chapter Two

My dad’s been great, he understands that I need time to come to grips with everything. I’m not ready to tell anyone else just yet. He says it’s up to me, that I’ll know when the time’s right. I thought for sure he’d tell Justin, but he doesn’t seem to know anything or treat me any differently. 

I graduate next week, and I’ve decided that I don’t want a party, now my moms are all over me. If they can’t handle me not wanting a party, they’re going to freak out when I tell them I’m HIV positive. I had planned on going to Mexico for a couple of weeks with Cole, but we split up, and then he told me I needed to get tested.

I want to hate him, because I’m so angry that he screwed around on me and now we’re both sick. The truth is I still love him, and I think he loves me too. I’m I crazy to still want to be friends, even lovers with him. I don’t know how to just stop loving someone. I know he’s all alone, his father isn’t like mine. Hell, he doesn’t even know Cole’s gay.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, Acceptance and Forgiveness…

Title: Positive…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 250  
Warnings: Drabble, Love, Understanding, Compassion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Story Summary: Gus is devastated, feeling scared and alone…

Chapter Summary: Love, Acceptance and Forgiveness…

**Positive…**

Chapter Three

I went to see Cole. I just needed to talk to him, after all he is my best friend. We didn’t fight, we didn’t even raise our voices. We just fell into each other’s arms and held one another, crying. At that moment I knew that he was what was missing in my life. I’ve been so lonely and afraid, and even if no one understands, I still love him.

I forgave him, because that’s what true friends do. It was the only way we’re going to be able to move forward. He talked and I listened. He was upset, feeling rejected. I was moving away to attend Stanford in the fall and he pulled away emotionally because he felt like he was losing me. He didn’t see that I was just as distraught about our separation as he was.

He apologized profusely because he never meant to get involved with someone else. He never meant to hurt me, and never thought he’d get HIV. It was only one weekend when I was away, and he feels so guilty. He was sure I’d leave him, so he left me, but he never stopped loving me. And now he feels so guilty for giving me HIV, he actually thought about suicide. I cry, thankful he’s still here with me.

I remember my dad’s words, as I hold him tight and whisper, “I love you. Don’t worry. We’ll get through this together.”

And we will. We need each now other more than ever. 

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus feels hurt and betrayed…

Title: Positive…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 325  
Warnings: Drabble, Love, Understanding, Compassion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Story Summary: Gus is devastated, feeling scared and alone…

Chapter Summary: Gus feels hurt and betrayed…

_A series of drabbles about coming of age, and dealing with real life issues…_

**Positive…**

Chapter Four

I walk into the house, the tension in the air is suffocating. I look at my mom’s, then I see my dad and Justin. I can’t believe he’s betrayed me. I notice my wooden box on the coffee table where I hid my meds.

“You went through my things?”

“I was vacuuming, and I heard it rattle under the bed.”

“You had no right!”

“We had every right! We’re your parents!”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because I knew you’d freak out. Just like you are now!”

“You told your father. I could see it in his eyes when I mentioned it.”

Gus is silent…

“This is all Cole’s fault!”

“What makes you think this is Cole’s fault, and not mine?”

“You’re not that stupid!”

“Apparently I am!”

“We don’t want you seeing Cole again.”

“I’m going to see him, and you can’t stop me.”

“I don’t like him, he’s no good for you. Look what he’s done to you!”

“No one intentionally gets HIV!

“Don’t you talk back to me, mister!”

“You’re being irrational!”

“You’re grounded until you leave to go to Stanford in August!”

“I’m not going to Stanford, and I’m not staying here all summer!”

“What do you mean you’re not going to Stanford? You’re going! You’re going to study pre-law, and then you’re going to law school!”

“No. I’m not!”

“Gus, it’s all you’ve ever talked about growing up.”

“No. It’s all you ever talked about. I never wanted to be an attorney. You’ve had my whole life planned out since kindergarten.”

“Of course it’s what you wanted. Where’s all this coming from? It’s Cole, isn’t it?”

“No! I just told you!”

“This is why you’re not to see him again. He’s a bad influence. Apparently he didn’t tell his parents either!”

“You called his parents? How could you? I’m out of here. You’re the ones who can’t be trusted! You knew his parents didn’t know he was gay, yet you told them anyways!”

 

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin stand by Gus and his decisions, defying the lesbians…

Title: Positive…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 325  
Warnings: Drabble, Love, Understanding, Compassion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

_A series of drabbles about coming of age, and dealing with real life issues…_

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Story Summary: Gus is devastated, feeling scared and alone…

Chapter Summary: Brian and Justin stand by Gus and his decisions, defying the lesbians…

 

**Positive…**

Chapter Five

Gus sits on the park bench throwing pebbles into the river, feeling abandoned. Justin comes and sits down next to him, but he doesn’t look up.

“How’d you know where I was?”

“This is where your father would come, and you’re a lot like your father.”

“He was never stupid enough to get sick.”

“Gus, don’t you dare start believing what Mel said is true. This isn’t your fault, getting sick isn’t anyone’s fault.”

Justin puts his arms around him and holds him, as the dam breaks and his tears fall.

“I can’t get a hold of Cole, he’s not answering his phone.”

“I’m sure he’ll call you as soon as he can.”

“When he finds out he’s going to hate me.”

“He’s not going to hate you. Besides it was your moms, not you who called his parents.”

“They’re going to go ballistic. They’ll throw him out of the house. He won’t have any place to go. I don’t have any place to go, everything’s fucked up!”

“Of course you have a place to go. You both have a place to go.”

Justin put a key into Gus’s hand. He just looks at it like it he doesn’t know what a key is.

“It’s to the loft. If you want, you and Cole can stay there.”

“Really?”

“Your father thought it was best. You need your own space.”

“He did? Where is he anyways?”

“He’s lecturing your moms about parenting, and then he’s packing your things and bringing them to the loft.”

“You’re really going to let us live there? You think we’re old enough to have our own place?”

“Gus, you’ll be nineteen in September. You’re an adult. Besides I lived with your dad when I was nineteen.”

Suddenly things don’t seem so desperate and overwhelming.

“I love you, Justin. Thanks for always looking out for me.”

“That’s what fathers do. You know your dad and I will always be here for you.”

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get a tongue lashing from Brian, as Gus and Cole grow closer…

Title: Positive…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 750  
Warnings: Drabble, Love, Understanding, Compassion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

_A series of drabbles about coming of age, and dealing with real-life issues…_

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Story Summary: Gus is devastated, feeling scared and alone…

Chapter Summary: The girls get a tongue lashing from Brian, as Gus and Cole grow closer…

 

**Positive…**

Chapter Six

 

“What the fuck we’re you two thinking? Are you trying to drive him away? Because it’s working.”

“We wanted to know what was going on with Gus. We deserve to know the truth!”

“By accosting him?”

“How dare you question our parenting skills?”

“I’m his father! I’m trying to look out for him and help him!”

“Well, your safe sex lecture didn’t work so well now, did it?”

“Condoms aren’t 100% effective! But you wouldn’t know that, you don’t like dick!”

“Enough, you two! The neighbors will hear you!”

“That’s what you’re concerned about? The neighbors? What about showing some compassion for your son?

“That’s not fair!”

“I’m going to pack up his things. We’ll talk when you two are ready to be reasonable. He’s sick, not a criminal.”

“Don’t you dare pack his things! He’s grounded! He’s not going anywhere!”

“In case you haven’t noticed, he’s already gone. Besides he’s eighteen, almost nineteen! He can make his own decisions. He’s an adult, and it’s time you started treating him like one! Stop treating him like a child!”

“He’s my baby. He needs me!”

“Christ, Lindsay! You’re worse than Mel. Stop trying to control him!” 

“Where’s he going to go? Who’s going to take care of him?”

“I’ll take care of him, and see that he gets what he needs. Right now he needs some space, and you two need to get a grip.”

“Don’t you tell us what do!”

“Then start being his loving mothers! He needs your understanding and compassion. Not accusations and condemnation! And get it through your thick heads, this isn’t anyone’s fault.”

~~~

Justin fusses around the loft unpacking the groceries and changing the sheets on the bed. Gus is just sitting, looking out the window in a daze, worried about Cole. He looks up and sees his dad coming into the loft. He jumps up and runs to him, just like when he was a little boy. Brian pulls him into his embrace and holds him as his tears fall.

“I’ve really fucked everything up.”

“Nonsense. I’m proud of you for standing up to your mothers. It’s been a long time coming.”

“Why did they react like that and treat me that way?”

“Because they’re selfish and they’re only thinking about themselves, not you. They’ll come around, they’re just in shock right now.”

“I can’t get a hold of Cole, and I’m starting to worry.”

“I know, but you just have to wait for him to call. Now come and eat. I brought your favorite, Chinese food.”

“Gus, if you’d prefer to stay at the house, you’re welcome to move in and stay in your room.”

“And give up the loft?”

Brian grins. “No, you can have both and stay where ever you like. You decide. I’m not going to tell you how to live. But I would like you to check in now and then, to let me know where you’re at. It’s a parent thing.”

Gus hugs Brian. “You’re the best, both of you are!”

Just then Gus’s phone rings…

“Hey, sorry I didn’t call sooner. My parents wanted to talk to me.”

“I bet. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Actually, I’m great!”

“Really?”

“You know how freaked out I was about my dad finding out. I thought that because he’s a preacher that he’d disown me? Well, that was just me being quick to judge him.”

“He’s not upset with you?”

“No. He said he’s known I was gay since I was in juror junior high, he was just waiting for me to tell him. Of course my mom cried about the HIV thing. But my parents are being great. They’re being very understanding and supportive.”

“Wow! I mean wow! That’s great. I’m jealous. I wish I could say the same for my moms.”

“I’m sorry about your moms. I’d have thought that they’d understand. You know, being lesbians and all.”

“Yeah, you’d think so…”

“Listen, my dad said he’s never preached about homosexuality to his parish before, but he’s going to on Sunday. He wants to take a stand on the issue, promoting support, love, understanding and acceptance.”

“Wow! That’s great, amazing! I’m glad they’re being so supportive.”

“Listen. My parents want to meet you. So I was wondering if you’d like to go to church with me, and have Sunday dinner with my family.”

“This is so boyfriend behavior. I can’t believe we don’t have to hide anymore.”

“I know. Me too!”

“I love you, Cole!”

“I love you too, Gus!”

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus is starting to get used to his independence, even if his mother’s still disapprove…

Title: Positive…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 600  
Warnings: Drabble, Love, Understanding, Compassion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

_A series of drabbles about coming of age, and dealing with real-life issues…_

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Story Summary: Gus is devastated, feeling scared and alone…

Chapter Summary: Gus is starting to get used to his independence, even if his mother’s still disapprove… 

 

**Positive…**

Chapter Seven

I called my moms just to let them know I was alright. I wanted to see if we could restart our relationship, and get things back on track. But Mama kept insisting that I was too young to live away from home. She thinks that I reacted childishly, being overly emotional by running away. She says it just proves her point that I’m not responsible. I asked her how old she was when she left home to live on her own, but of course that’s different. Apparently, girls mature faster than boys. She is such a hypocrite; I wonder if she can hear herself talking. Needless to say, it went downhill from there. I ended up hanging up on her when she started screaming because I wouldn’t tell her where I was staying. 

I took my dads up on their offer to stay at Britin, because the loft seems so quiet and I’m not used to living by myself. Last night Cole and I spent the night together for the first time. We’ve always had to sneak off to a park or a friend’s house to mess around. Waking up in his arms was incredible, it felt so good not having to rush so no one would catch us. We made breakfast together and it was wonderful, even if I burnt the bacon and the scrambled eggs were runny. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier. 

We have to hurry up, as Cole and I have an appointment with Dr. John Mellors at The University of Pittsburg’s Department of Infectious Diseases. My dad pulled some strings to get us in to see him, and hopefully we’ll qualify to participate in his new research study. My dad’s picking us up, and Pastor Andrews, Cole’s dad, is meeting us there. I’m a little worried about them meeting each other, but Cole reassures me it will be fine. He’s more worried about our doctor’s appointment.

To distract myself I’m completing admission forms for Carnegie Mellon. I know it’s too late to get in for the fall semester, but hopefully I’ll be able to start in January. Cole has a football scholarship to attend The University of Pittsburgh. I hope his HIV status doesn’t jeopardize his chances to play ball. God, you should see him in his uniform, he looks so hot! That’s how we met. I couldn’t stop looking at him during the game. Afterwards he came right over and introduced himself, and we’ve been together ever since.

Pastor Andrews sees my college catalog and asks me what I want to study. My dad perks up, waiting to hear what I’m going to say, but it really shouldn’t be a surprise. I have dozens of books on architecture, and I’ve gone on the Annual Tour of Historical Homes for the last five years. That’s why I didn’t understand why my moms didn’t understand that I’ve never wanted to be an attorney. I’ve always been interested in designing homes. 

When we got back to the loft Justin calls and asks if we’d like to have dinner with Ben. He thinks it would be good for us to talk with someone who’s been living with HIV for years. He offers to come to the loft and make dinner for all of us. I agree as long as Michael doesn’t come. I’m still not ready to broadcast it to everyone that Cole and I are positive. Maybe we should invite my moms, but then again I don’t want them to know I’m living here. But you’d think they would have figured that out on their own. 

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JR’s just like her father, she can’t keep her big mouth shut!

Title: Positive…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1015  
Warnings: Drabble, Love, Understanding, Compassion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Story Summary: Gus is devastated, feeling scared and alone…

Chapter Summary: JR’s just like her father, she can’t keep her big mouth shut!

_A series of drabbles about coming of age, and dealing with real-life issues…_

**Positive…**

Chapter Eight

Michael storms into my office, interrupting a conference call with a client.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me Gus has AIDS?”

“Michael! I’m working here!”

“You should have told me! I don’t want my daughter exposed and put in danger!”

I look at him like he’s crazy. He has no problem with JR being near Ben and Hunter. 

“This is none of your business! How did you find out anyway?”

“JR told me Gus ran away from home because he has AIDS.”

“He didn’t run away from home! He simply moved out!”

“So it’s true? He has AIDS?”

“No. He’s positive, he has no symptoms.”

“Like father, like son! He probably whores around just like you. But he wasn’t smart enough to protect himself.”

“Get! Out! Get the fuck out of here!”

I finally grab Michael’s arm and throw him out of my office. Cynthia heard the yelling and called security and they threw him out of the building. I head over to the loft to see Gus. I want to make sure all hell hasn’t broken loose over there. Justin’s visiting, giving Gus a cooking lesson. They’re making his famous jambalaya.

Once they have it all chopped and mixed together Justin turns it down low to simmer, letting all the delicious flavors do their magic. We relax in the living room, and I’m trying to feel them out to see if they know that JR has mentioned Gus’s situation to her father. I’m slightly irritated, because there’s a fly that keeps buzzing my hair and neck. Justin has a smirk on his face, and Gus is trying hard not to laugh. I have no idea what’s so funny. I guess it’s an inside joke. I keep swatting that damn fly away, but it just keeps coming back. 

“Ouch! That fucking bee stung me!”

Now Justin’s practically rolling on the floor laughing, as I jump up to kill the bee. But much to my surprise it’s not a bee at all, it’s a fucking kitten. No, wait. There’s two little fuzz balls and they’re actually kind of adorable.

“Gus! What the fuck is this!”

“That’s Antony and Cleopatra. Aren’t they cute?”

“Did the landlord say you could have pets?”

“Yep, he helped me pick them out.”

“Justin! Justin, you know I don’t want pets!”

“And I didn’t get one for us, although I wanted to.”

“I’m not happy about this.”

“You’ll get over it.”

“Well, they better not scratch the sofa, or ruin the hardwood floors.”

“Thanks, dad! You’re the best!”

“Wait! Who’s going to watch them when you go to Mexico?”

“You are.”

“Justin!”

“Oh, Brian. You won’t even know they’re at Britin.”

“Britin!”

“Brian, they’re too young to stay all alone at the loft.”

“Why didn’t you just wait until you got back?”

“It was one of those impulse things.”

“Can you guess what my impulse is right now?”

They both have the nerve to just look at me and start laughing again. I swear Gus is getting to be more like Justin every day.

“So I guess this means you’ll be spending most of your time here at the loft.”

“I guess. I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Well, you know Cole’s more than welcome to spend the night at Britin, if you want.”

“Justin, you just got through telling me the kittens can’t stay at the loft alone.”

“Brian. Of course he’ll bring the kittens with him.”

“Are you sure these really aren’t your kittens? Why do I feel like I’m being played?”

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“Ah ha…”

Just then the loft phone rings, and we let it roll over to voice mail. Cole always calls Gus’s cell phone.

“Brian? Brian, are you there? I just talked with Michael. Why didn’t you tell me Gus has AIDS? Listen, call me when you get this message. I’ve been trying to reach you everywhere without any luck.”

“What! Michael told her! How does he even know?”

“I’m afraid JR’s telling everyone that’s why you ran away from home.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? I didn’t run away! I moved!”

“I’m thinking maybe it’s time you had a talk with your mothers. You can’t keep avoiding them forever.”

“Fine! If they’ll stop yelling at me and actually talk. I guess I’ll call them.”

~~~

“Hi, mom.”

“Gus. Oh my God, Gus. Are you alright? I’ve been so worried about you. Are you ready to come home and talk about everything?”

“Yes and no.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean yes, I’d like to see you, and I think we need to talk. But no, I’m not coming home to live, if that’s what you meant.”

“Gus. I really think it’s best if you live here with us, we can take care of you. You need your mothers. You’ve never been on your own before. How are you going to manage without us?”

Gus says in a sickeningly sweet voice, “Why yes, I’m doing great. Thank you so much for asking.”

“That’s not what I asked?”

“No, it isn’t. But it should have been.”

“You’re acting more like your dad all the time. You know that’s not going to fly with your mama.”

“Mama. Don’t you think I’m a little old to be calling her mama?”

“What do you want to call her?”

“How about I call you by your names, Melanie and Lindsay.”

“I don’t think that’s appropriate.”

“No? Well I don’t think it’s appropriate that you keep treating me like a little boy, trying to control my life.”

“Gussy, don’t be this way. I think you’ve been spending too much time with your father.”

“Just making up for lost time. Of course I wouldn’t have to if you and Meanie had let me spend more time with him growing up.”

“I don’t like you calling us Melanie and Lindsay.”

“Why not? It’s your names.”

“You need to show us some respect.”

“Oh, you mean like the respect you’ve shown me, by telling JR I have AIDS and I’ve run away from home.”

“Gus, it’s not like that.”

“Ah ha…”

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus is starting to get used to his independence, even if his mothers still disapprove…

Title: Positive…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1069  
Warnings: Love, Understanding, Compassion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Story Summary: Gus is devastated, feeling scared and alone…

Chapter Summary: Gus is starting to get used to his independence, even if his mothers still disapprove… 

**Positive…**

Chapter Nine 

Gus’s fingers slide through Cole’s golden locks as he bobs his head up and down, bringing Gus to fruition. Gus moans deeply as he relaxes and rides out the last waves of his orgasm. Sitting back Cole smiles up at Gus. 

“Now hopefully that took some of the edge off, helping you relax.”

“I just hate that everyone’s talking about us. Why did Michael have to blab to everyone?”

“They’re just concerned about you. Please try not to over react.”

“I had hoped they would have respected our privacy. Now everyone’s calling and worried about me. The next thing I know they’ll start planning my funeral.”

“It’s not that bad. Finding out has just taken them by surprise.”

“You don’t know my family, they’re total busybodies. They’re always gossiping and butting in where they don’t belong.”

“I’m sure they’re just concerned about you. It’s nice having a family who loves and cares about you.”

“I know. It’s just that they’re a little too concerned. Now everyone thinks it’s their job to dole out advice. Even when they don’t really know what they’re talking about.”

“Well. Your moms are starting to come around. I think this dinner with them will be a good start.”

~~~

Mel can’t resist getting her digs in. “So, Gus. Now that you’re out on your own, I’m sure things are harder that you expected. I assume you’re looking for a job? I’m sure you’re not expecting your father to foot the bill for all your expenses.”

Gus grits his teeth thinking, _like you do…_

“Actually, I’m starting an apprenticeship with Baker and Associates when I return from Mexico.”

“Oh? Is that a law office?”

Mel snipes, “No, Lindsay! It is not a law firm!”

“It’s an architectural firm, mom. They’re one of the best in Pittsburgh. They’ve won several design awards, and are highly sought after.”

 

“I don’t know why you don’t intern at a law firm. Then you’d be able to see what you’re missing.”

“Because I want to be an architect.”

“Since when?”

“Really, mom? Why don’t you ever pay attention to my interests, and what I want? Why is it always about what you two think is best?”

“Gus. I don’t understand where this attitude is coming from.”

“Just because I have different goals in life, doesn’t mean I have an attitude.”

Trying to keep the peace, Deb says, “I was hoping that inviting you all over for dinner would stop you bickering long enough to have a decent meal.”

“We’re not bickering. I’m his mother, and I have every right to question his decisions.”

“Well, thank God! We agree that it’s my decision.” 

“I never said that.”

“Well it is! So I’d appreciate it if you’d stop trying to control and manipulate me!”

“I’m just trying make you see reason.”

“What’s wrong with being an architect?”

Mel’s stumped for a response.

“I know I’ll make a good income. From what I can see you haven’t done all that well financially as an attorney. Because if you had, you wouldn’t need to always be asking for a handout from my dad.”

“How dare you! Don’t you ever ask me for help! You ungrateful little bastard!” 

Mel is so mad she grabs her Jacket and storms out of Deb’s house.

“That went well…”

“Brian! You’re not helping!” 

“Gussy. I’m sure mama didn’t mean that. She’s just upset. She’s always assumed that you’d be a lawyer.”

“Assumed! Manipulated! Controlled! What about what I want? What about my dreams and desires? Where do they fit into your scheme of things?”

“We just want what’s best for you!”

“What’s best for me is for you to let me grow up, and make my own decisions. Why can’t you accept that I don’t want the same things you do?”

“Ahhh… Just for the record. I don’t want to be a lawyer either. I want to be a race car driver.”

“What!” 

“JR! That’s not even funny!”

Deb butts in. “Who’s hungry? Let’s eat!”

“Yum. Lasagna, my favorite.”

“Justin. Everything’s your favorite.”

“What can I say? I have a healthy appetite.”

Deb asks Cole about his football scholarship, congratulating him. Then she mentions that Brian had a soccer scholarship when he started college.

“Really, dad? I didn’t know that.”

“Oh yeah. I’ve seen pictures of him in his uniform. He looked hot!”

Brian grins, and kisses Justin. Lindsay looks on fondly, as her mind is flooded with images of Brian from all those years ago.

“You should see Cole in his uniform. Now Gus’s mind is flooded with images of Cole. Like mother, like son.

~~~

Mel’s sitting at Woody’s with Ted, drinking her third beer, still fretting about Gus’s behavior.

“Mel. Why can’t you accept Gus’s choices? He’s a good kid, and it’s not like he’s in a rock band about to leave to tour around the country.”

“I just feel like he’s doing this to defy me. Like Brian has influenced him, encouraging him to challenge my decisions.”

“He’s a teenager, he’s supposed to defy you. And so what if Brian is supporting his choice? Besides, did you hear what you just said? You said _my decisions._ Shouldn’t it be Gus’s decision what he does with his life?”

Mel glares at Ted. She hates that he’s right, and she hates that she’s been called on her behavior. And she hates him questioning her parenting.

“Like I said, Gus is a great kid, and being an architect is a great career choice. You should be proud of him. He’s smart and mature. Besides he’s going through so much right now. Can’t you see he needs you? Even if he wasn’t HIV positive, he’d still need you. You’re his mother, you’ll always be part of his life. That is, unless you don’t stop pushing him away.”

“Oh, God. You’re right. I’ve been pushing him away, instead of supporting him. Just when he needs me the most.”

She knows that she’s mostly upset because Brian has stepped up and become the good parent. Instead of standing strong with him, she’s feels challenged by him. She was disappointed about Gus’s decision, but she’s mostly focused on her power struggle with Brian, not what’s best for Gus. She knows she needs to apologize to Gus, but she’s never been one to admit her weakness. But that’s exactly what she needs to do now, and she prays that Gus will forgive her.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s no place like home. Gus and Cole’s vacation in Mexico ends up being a nightmare.

A series about coming of age, and dealing with real-life issues…  
Title: Positive…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2173  
Warnings: Drabble, Love, Understanding, Compassion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Story Summary: Gus is devastated, feeling scared and alone…

Chapter Summary: There’s no place like home. Gus and Cole’s vacation in Mexico ends up being a nightmare.

**Positive… ******

Chapter Ten 

It’s the last night of their vacation and they plan on living it up with their new friends, Sam and Bobby G. Gus and Cole have a room on the top floor of their hotel, but being an older hotel it doesn’t have an elevator. On their first day they were racing down the ten flights of stairs when they collided with Sam and Bobby G, who were making out on the landing between the sixth and seventh floors. After that they couldn’t help but become friends. By coincidence they were all from Pennsylvania, here on vacation, enjoying their first taste of freedom after graduating from high school. 

Over the next two weeks all four of them have become close. Just like Cole, Sam is planning on attending The University of Pennsylvania and it feels good to have already met a fellow freshman. Sam and Bobby G are on the down-low, their parents are clueless to the fact that they’re gay. They just think they’re best friends, and the boys are afraid of how they’ll react when they find out.

For Gus, it’s great to finally get away from all the stress and tension at home. Mel, as he now chooses to call her, is slowly coming around to accepting his decisions, thanks to his uncle Teddy. Lindsay, who he also refuses to call mom, is still sticking to her guns, insisting that he move back home. She claims that he needs her to care for him, then she imposed new rules restricting his freedom. Gus actually laughed at her, causing her to stomp her foot, turning her face beet red. She isn’t used to a rebellious son, and she’s determined to get her baby boy back under her control.

The boys start their last night by having dinner at the beach, watching the other vacationing boys playing volleyball as the sun sets. The drinking age in Mexico is eighteen, not twenty-one like in the States, so after several pitchers of Margaritas they all have a good buzz going. They head out to go dancing at Garbo’s, the local gay nightclub in Puerto Vallarta. It has become one of their regular hangouts, along with La Nache and Paco’s Ranch.

It’s karaoke night, and Gus is just drunk enough to get up on stage. Everyone’s hooting and hollering as Gus sways his hips and belts out the lyrics to the old Lou Reed song _Take a Walk on the Wild Side._

_Sugar Plum Fairy came and hit the streets_  
_Lookin' for soul food and a place to eat_  
_Went to the Apollo_  
_You should've seen 'em go, go, go_  
_They said, "Hey, Sugar_  
_Take a walk on the wild side"_  
_I said, "Hey, babe_  
_Take a walk on the wild side"_  
_All right, huh_

They’re having the time of their lives, staying out late, and closing the bar after drinking a little too much. They walk back to their hotel holding hands, giggling and wishing their vacation wasn’t coming to an end. Gus and Cole stop walking to make out under the moonlight. Sam and Bobby G are walking a block or two up ahead of them, lost in their own romantic moment.

If they were thinking straight they would have been discreet, and not so openly expressing their love for one another. It’s been in all the local papers, and on the news: a group of local homophobic street thugs have been harassing and attacking gay men in the early hours of the morning. They hear the screech of tires as an old pickup truck barrels around the corner. Cole pulls Gus behind a group of the trees as they hear slurs and threats being shouted from the truck. Gus’s first instinct is to run and help Sam and Bobby G, but Cole pulls him back into the shadows. 

“Are you fucking crazy?”

“But they’re going to attack them.”

“Gus, I don’t want to die in a foreign country.”

Cole pulls Gus into the bushes as they hear the screams and the sounds of bats cracking. Gus is shaking, scared to death as Cole holds him. Soon they hear the truck coming back down the street. Cole is pulling Gus’s white t-shirt off him tossing it in the bushes and then he pulls his black shirt up over his blond head of hair. They hear the truck door slam shut and one the thugs saying, “I’m sure I saw a couple of faggots here in the park.”

Staying low to the ground the boys scurry further into the park, then they break out running. They run between buildings and down alleys. But the sound of the truck engine is always just off in the distance.

“Why don’t we call the police?”

“Gus, the Mexican police are more likely to join them in hunting us down, than to help us.”

They start running again, ducking into doorways, and hiding behind dumpsters. Cole is an athlete used to running long distances, but Gus is winded, unsure if he can continue. He needs to catch his breath. They’re now in a residential section of town, where they find shelter hiding in a shed in a backyard. The hum of the truck’s engine can be heard idling as it creeps closer. Cole puts his hand over Gus’s mouth to silence his heavy breathing as they hear footsteps in the distance. They’re not sure how long they’ve stayed motionless, hiding from their attackers but they realize that they’re too far from their hotel to try to return. 

They take a chance, knowing they need to keep moving. Several houses over they see laundry hanging on the clothesline. Gus finds a shirt that reasonably fits and puts it on. They’ve been running and hiding most of the night, and they’re exhausted. After walking a few blocks, they come upon an all-night café, where they sit at a table near the back so they can see the front door and the street

Last night Gus insisted on wearing his designer pants, the skin-tight jeans look great, but left no room to put anything in his pockets. So in Cole’s wallet are both their drivers’ licenses and passports, because you don’t go anywhere without identification. Checking his wallet he sees that he doesn’t have much money left, and they’ve left their credit cards hidden in their suitcase back in their hotel room. It’s then that Cole realizes that he’s lost his cell phone when they avoided capture last night.

The sun is starting a break over the city, and an eerie calm settles over the boys as they drink their coffee. They’re still gripped with fear as they look around, realizing they’re holed up in a dive in the barrio and the only white people in the place, far from their hotel with no money.

“Why not just call your dad collect?”

“No way. I don’t want them to know that we fucked up.”

“Gus, we didn’t fuck up. We did what we had to do.”

“You don’t understand. Once my moms find out they’ll use it against me. They’ll insist I move back home, saying I can’t take care of myself.”

“I’m sure everyone will understand. We need help, and we don’t have any other options.”

“Let’s just hitchhike back to our hotel. We need to get to the airport so we don’t miss our plane.”

“Gus, we’re a long ways from our hotel, and hitchhiking is a really bad idea.”

“You don’t want to go back to the hotel?”

“Gus, the reason they were so intent on finding us last night is because they think we can identify them. They’ll be searching for us near our hotel. After all it’s the gay district of the city.”

“I’m not leaving without my computer, iPhone, credit cards and designer luggage.”

“Are you really going to pull the pretty, rich boy routine?”

“I just got that luggage for my graduation present.”

“They’re just material things. We’re talking about our lives here.”

“What do you suggest we do?”

“I’m going to call my dad.”

“No, no!”

“Then what do you propose? We walk home from here?”

“How much money do we have?”

“Maybe enough to catch a bus to a major city where someone could wire us some money.”

“God, I’m starving. I can’t think on an empty stomach.”

“Bus ride or breakfast? You decide.”

“Are you sure we can’t…?”

“Don’t! Just don’t!”

“I guess we’re catching a bus, but I still don’t want to call anyone.”

“You want to get jobs and live in Mexico?”

“Very funny.”

They walk to the bus station and buy tickets to get as close to the border as they can. They sleep on the bus most of the afternoon. Finally the bus stops in a small town. They walk around downtown, arguing about calling home, then stop in a park to cool down. They end up talking with an American couple on vacation, and soon they have a ride over the border and into San Diego.

~~~

It’s late when there’s a knock on Leda’s door.

“Oh My God! Gus!”

She pulls him into her arms, hugging him tight, then she does the same to Cole. 

“Well you two are a long ways from home!”

She makes them a huge breakfast at midnight, steak, eggs and pancakes. After all they’re growing boys. Once they get settled, Gus sends Brian a vague email saying they missed their flight. Of course by that time Brian, Justin, Mel and Lindsay are hysterical. They heard on the news about a young American teen vacationing in Puerto Vallarta who was beaten and killed. Of course the girls were frantic all day, worrying about Gus and Cole. Lindsay was ranting about how Gus never should have gone there to begin with, and angry that he hasn’t called. Thankfully they left Britin a few hours ago, and Brian doesn’t have to deal with them any longer tonight.

Shortly thereafter, Leda calls Brian after listening to Gus plead, asking her not to call his mothers. She heard the whole story from Gus of their ongoing dispute about him moving out on his own, and of course his health. Leda asks Brian to have Gus and Cole’s prescriptions called into the local pharmacy, knowing they need to stay on their meds. She reassures him that they’re fine and they just need rest. She foregoes telling him about their frightening experience of being on the run.

Brian and Justin take the next flight to San Diego, sending Mel and Lindsay an email, to avoid them insisting on going with them. When the boys wake the next morning or should I say afternoon, they’ve slept until 2 pm. Brian and Justin are sitting in Leda’s kitchen, drinking iced tea and getting the full story of Gus and Cole’s nightmare. 

Gus rubs the sleep from his eyes, and seeing his fathers, he stutters, “Dad? What are you doing here?”

“It’s such a beautiful sunny afternoon, Justin and I thought we’d go to the San Diego Zoo today. I hear it’s one of the best in the nation.”

He’s still just standing there staring at his father, a little nervous.

“Gus, I hope you know that you can always call me. You can always count on me for help. You have no idea how worried Justin and I were when you didn’t get off the plane. Then there was your mothers. I never want to be on the end of one of their rants again.”

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t think they’d understand. They’ll probably make me move home again.”

“Gus, you already live at home with me and Justin, at least part time.”

That earns Brian a smile. “I’m sorry, dad. I didn’t mean to worry anyone. We just had a really horrible night, and we just couldn’t deal with anyone else’s freak-out but our own.”

“I’m so sorry you had to experience something so horrific. Unfortunately, we know how frightening it can be.”

“Yeah, I guess you do.”

Brian and Justin get up and pull him into a big hug, holding him tight, letting him know that everything’s going to be alright. 

“Did you call Cole’s parents? Are they freaking out too?”

“Yes, but we couldn’t reach them at the hotel they’re staying at in Hawaii. I didn’t leave a detailed message, because I didn’t want to upset them. I just asked them to call us, but he’ll need to call them once he’s awake.”

“What about the lesbians?” 

Leda snickers, as she can’t believe that Gus just called his mothers that.

“We sent them an email before we left for the airport, letting them know we received your email late last night. And not to worry, that you two decided to take a few extra days to come visit Leda.”

“Now go and get cleaned up. We brought you and Cole some clean clothes. We’ll go get some dinner before we head to the airport, and you’ll need to call your mothers before we board.”

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make sense of the madness, and come to grips with reality.

A series about coming of age, and dealing with real-life issues…  
Title: Positive…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2102  
Warnings: Love, Understanding, Compassion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Story Summary: Gus is devastated, feeling scared and alone…

Chapter Summary: Trying to make sense of the madness, and come to grips with reality.

**Positive…**

Chapter Eleven

Just as I suspected, Lindsay totally freaked out when she found out about our harrowing experience the last night of our vacation. She kept insisting she was right, and that it’s time I came home and started obeying and respecting her decisions. Mel isn’t happy about what we went through, but she understands and knows it wasn’t our fault. She’s trying to make my mom see reason, but Lindsay can be as stubborn as a mule when she puts her foot down.

Cole and I are planning to take the train to Philadelphia for Bobby’s funeral, but my dads insist on driving us. Lindsay can’t understand why we even want to go. She thinks it will just prolong us dwelling on what happened, and that we should just forget about it. She doesn’t understand how close we became in such a short time, and Sam really needs our support. Bobby gave his life that night to save Sam. After the first few blows he covered Sam’s body with his, trying to protect him from being seriously injured. 

Justin says that when he was bashed, everyone just wanted to forget about it. But it was always there eating away at him and dad, and the more they ignored it, the more it weighed on them. It left them both with unresolved issues that have lasted for years. They’ve just recently started working through all the problems that manifested from their denial over the years. They believe that as painful as it is, that Cole and I need to work through it and let our anger and fears out, instead of holding it all inside. 

It took two weeks for all the red tape to be cleared with the Mexican government for Bobby’s body to be released. Mr. and Mrs. Gonzales are struggling to accept what’s happened. It’s hard enough to lose a son in the prime of his life, but to learn that he was also gay has been a huge shock. But they’re receiving advice and reassurance from their pastor, finally accepting the reality of the situation. Sam’s parents are also still in shock. Thankfully Sam only received a broken leg, a mild concussion and numerous bruises. He was in the hospital for a couple of days and then he returned to Pennsylvania. 

Gus and Cole aren’t sure if their presence will be welcomed, but they decided they needed to attend Bobby’s funeral. Not only to show support for Sam and Bobby’s family, but for them to find closure. They’ve called Sam several times, but his mother always insists he needs his rest, and isn’t up for conversation. Of course she’s never told Sam they called. 

The long drive to Philadelphia is quiet and somber, as Gus and Cole can’t help feeling guilty for what happened. Justin reassures them that even if they had tried to intervene it was probably unlikely that they could have helped, and they probably would have suffered injuries themselves. They left early on Friday afternoon, arriving five hours later. After checking into their hotel, Brian took everyone out to dinner. Afterwards the boys went swimming in the hotel pool, needing to relax and just not think about the upcoming funeral.

Late Saturday morning Brian and Justin dropped the boys off at the church. They offered to attend the funeral service with them, but Gus preferred him and Cole went on their own, saying that they’d call when they were ready to be picked up. 

Brian drove to the downtown shopping district that catered to tourists, featuring small boutiques and art galleries. They played tourists, window shopping, and stopping to drink lattes as they strolled around the area. He knew Brian was getting antsy, so they had lunch and Justin sent him on his way to go shopping in the fashion district. Along the way Justin is surprised to find a huge artist’s supply store which carries everything he could possibly want. For the next hour he stocks up on brushes, paints and canvases. Then he cruises the art galleries, where he comes across a gallery featuring a photography exhibit from one of his classmates from PIFA. He was excited to see her collection, and was taken with one of her sunset photos.

He wished he had known about the show’s opening, because he would have loved to see her again after all these years. He walked through the gallery, impressed by the range of exhibits and artwork on display. He was stunned when he came upon one of his favorite paintings, hung right in front of a soft leather sofa. So he took a seat and let himself get lost as he absorbed its beauty. He wasn’t sure how long he sat looking at it, becoming completely enthralled by its colors and textures.

Justin has been in the gallery for almost an hour and the salesgirls are bickering over who is going to go over and assist him. Or more appropriately ask him to leave, as he is dressed in faded jeans and an old David Bowie t-shirt. They’re convinced he’s only in the gallery to escape the summer’s heat and rest, assuming he’s a local street person. After all this is the city’s cultural center, and it’s unlikely that he’d be able to afford lunch from one of the street vendors, let alone purchase any artwork. Finally, the manager pushes the sale clerk over to inquire if Justin needs any help; i.e. escort him to the door.

 

Meanwhile… 

Gus and Cole found a seat at the back of the crowded church, feeling slightly out of place, not knowing anyone and never having met Bobby’s parents. It’s hard to watching his large family mourning his loss, bringing them back to the horrible experience they endured. It’s a long Catholic service with lots of prayers and testimonials. Friends and family tell antidotes of Bobby’s life, about his love of life and his generous nature. It’s obvious that he is loved, and will be missed by everyone. 

Afterwards there’s a burial in the cemetery next to the church, then a reception in the church’s parlor. Being in the back they were the first to exit the church. They’re standing near the steps, when they notice a large garden with benches and walkways on the side of the church. So Cole and Gus decide to walk through the gardens to lighten their somber mood. Sam’s surprised to see them as he calls out to them; he’s on crutches as he makes his way over to them. They sit together on one of the benches and console each other, catching up on everything that’s been happening.

Sam isn’t the least bit bitter or upset they hadn’t come to their rescue. He totally understands they needed to evade capture. He’s so grateful to see them, because it’s been hard for his and Bobby’s families to come to grips with everything that’s happened. What he needs right now is to be able to talk through his emotions, especially with someone who truly understands what he’s going through. Surprisingly his and Bobby’s parents have been trying hard to be accepting and understanding, as they cope after finding out about their relationship.

During the reception, Sam introduces them to his and Bobby’s parents, Mr. and Mrs. Gonzales. They were welcoming, glad to have met them. Sam’s parents realize he needs their friendship to help him as he grieves. The boys make plans for Sam to take the train to Pittsburgh to visit before school starts in the fall. Spending time together will be helpful for them all to adjust and accept what’s happened.

 

Back at the gallery…

“Hello, I’m Heather. I was wondering if there is anything I can help you with?”

Justin’s still lost in his thoughts as he absorbs the painting in front of him…

“Sir, this gallery isn’t a place to loiter from the summer’s heat.”

“I’m sorry. What?”

“I asked if you needed any help, or if you planned on purchasing anything.”

Justin frowns, thinking she’s really rude. He’d throw a fit if he caught anyone in a gallery selling his paintings, being so discourteous to a customer.

“Yes, I was wondering if this painting is for sale, or if it’s simply on loan for the exhibit.”

“This is an original painting, and part of the Vanderbilt estate’s private collection.”

“So, it is for sale?”

“Excuse me. I’ll check and see.”

Walking away she rolls her eyes, wondering why she didn’t just tell him to leave. He couldn’t afford to buy a simple print let alone an actually painting, not to mention such an expensive work of art of this caliber. But she’ll have Doreen handle this, after all she is the gallery manager.

The gallery owner doesn’t usually stop by on the weekend, but he needs some paperwork from his office. He notices Justin sitting, looking at the Jackson Pollock painting, lost in his thoughts. He’s slightly starstruck as he approaches Justin, unable to believe his good fortune of finally meeting the reclusive and world-renowned artist in his art gallery, of all places.

“Mr. Taylor. It’s an honor to have you visit my gallery. I’m Andrew Dalton.”

Justin stands and shakes his hand. The girls are gawking, wondering who Justin is, and hoping they don’t lose their jobs for being impolite and bad mannered.

“I was just admiring the painting. Of course I’ve seen prints of it and studied Pollock in art school, but to see it in person is simply mesmerizing.”

“It is very impressive. My old college roommate is the estate’s accountant, and he made the arrangements for it to be exhibited here in my gallery. To be honest, I was shocked when I was offered the opportunity to display it, and then to learn that the estate was interested in selling it.”

A huge grin spreads across Justin’s face. “This would be the perfect tenth anniversary present for my husband. How soon can I have it delivered?”

“Well I was hoping to display it through the end of August, but if you need it delivered before then we can arrange it.”

“I need it by the second week of September, if that works for you.”

“That’s perfect. I’ll make all the arrangements.”

“Thank you. Oh, I’d also like to purchase the Lilith Goldman photograph, titled Sunset Bay.”

“Yes, she’s a very talented artist, and that was also one of my favorites of her photographs.”

“I wish I had known about the opening for her exhibit. I would have loved to see her again. We went to PIFA together years ago.”

“I’d be glad to contact her, and let her know you’d like to get in touch.”

“Thanks. I would love that. Here’s my accountant Ted Schmidt’s business card. He’ll make arrangements for a certified check to be delivered.”

“Perfect. Would you be interested in being added to our art show invitation list?” 

“Yes. That sounds great. Ted will also give you my business contact information.”

Just then Justin’s phone rings, “Excuse me. I have I take this. It’s my son.”

Several minutes later Justin steps back to finish up his conversation.

“I’m so excited about finding the painting. I know my husband is going to be so surprised.”

“Mr. Taylor, I’m so glad to have met you.”

“Please call me Justin.”

“I hope this isn’t too forward, but I’d love to show some of your paintings.”

Justin grins. It still amazes him when people express interest in his artwork.

“Again, simply give Ted your contact information and he’ll have my agent contact you.”

Justin steps outside to wait for Brian to pick him up. He’s excited that for once he’ll be able to surprise Brian, instead of it always being the other way around. Yes, Brian may have been against celebrating birthday, holidays, and anniversaries. But he’s changed over the years and now he goes out of his way to outdo himself every year. 

Driving back to pick up the boys he schools his enthusiasm, not wanting Brian to see his excitement. Knowing Gus and Cole are returning from a sober occasion, they’ve decided to go Hershey Park the next day before heading back to Pittsburgh. Gus wants to go, and even though Brian will deny it, he wants to go too. It’s one of those things he never got to do as a child. Going with Gus lets them experience it together and for him to let his guard down. Besides it will help lighten the seriousness of the weekend, allowing everyone to have fun at the amusement park, and let’s not forget the chocolate factory. 

TBC…


End file.
